Pit and Link Love Each Other
by Cutelygothic
Summary: If you do not like yaoi, then please do not waste you life reading this. HOORAY FOR PIT x LINK. PitxLink LinkxPit Minor Language. OH AND MORE RANDOM D. GRAY MAN CHARACTERS! Because, I can. Link and Pit track down runaway's Kanda and Allen.


Pit woke up one bright sunny morning day. Pit didn't really like the sun. He would have nightmares where he would fly too close to the sun and his wings would melt off his back. Then as he was falling towards the Earth he would hear a voice, that he could only remember as his father's, shouting 'I told you so...' Pit suffered from severe insomnia because of this.

At least it was Saturday. Pit got up and decided to take a shower. But to his terrible demise, he slipped and fell on the way out, which caused him to smash his head against the sink. "Ugh..." grunted Pit. "Today is not my day."

As Pit walked down to the living room, to be as pointless as possible that Saturday morning, he noticed something unusual. Pit stopped midway down the stares and listened very closely. Something was VERY wrong. "Mother-" Pit called out tentatively.

"Pit, come down here for a second." said Pit's Mother, Lady Palutena.

"Yes, Mother." Pit said as he descended the stairs.

Pit had to be extremly careful when talking to his mother while she was like "this". "What's wrong?" Pit asked, as he walked into the living room.

"This is the foster family I was telling you about the other day." started Palutena "They are missing someone... the boy your age and the oldest one to be exact."

Sitting on the couch was a very pale looking Lenalee and Lavi. The foster parents, Pit couldn't help but notice, where some scientists who used to check his wings and give him more odd medications. 'Poor things.' thought Pit. 'Those scientists are even meaner then my mother. Out of the fyring pan and into the fire, I guess...'

"Could you be more specific?" asked Pit.

"That depends. Are you willing to tell us what you know or not?" said Palutena.

"What? I don't know anything." said Pit.

"It's very vital that you tell the truth here Pit. Those two are the experiments of the century..." started Palutena.

"Oh it's so nice to see how well you care for them..." said Pit, sarcastically.

"Honey, this is important. We can discuss details later..." said Palutena. "Feel like hunting?"

"Well, you should tell me what I'm hunting for." said Pit, who was excited to get a chance to us the weapon his father crafted for him.

Palutena then described the boys as "A boy of 17 years of age, or at least physically... His name is Yu Kanda. He has long black hair, is tall, fairly muscular, and has dark eyes. The other one is-"

"Let me guess, Allen Walker? I met him a few days ago." said Pit.

"Now can I please, please, please go hunting." begged Pit.

"W-wait... y- you're not going to hurt them are you?" asked Lenalee frantically.

"If they attack Pit he will attack back. That's the breaks. No one escapes from me." said Palutena.

"I'm going hunting." said Pit, giddy with excitement.

"Yes you are. Try not to die..." said Palutena

"Oh, can I take Link with me? PRETTY PLEASE!?" aske Pit.

"Huh? You and that mute always have been close haven't you? Well why not? I kind of like the boy. He has a way with words." said Pit's mother.

"What? He hasn't said a thing." said Pit confused.

'Pit's never talked to anyone but me... right?' thought Pit. "I'm kidding. It's a joke." said Pit's Mother.

"I promise you Pit and his friend will bring your boys back." said Palutena to the foster parents, as she went to go get Pits bow-sword.

"Oh and Pit, use the normal arrows today. Now get out of here." said Palutena, pointing towards the door.

After Pit got Link they walked into the forest behinde the school. They were almost certainly in there. "I guess you would know better than anyone else Link." Pit said. "I mean, you love the forest!"

"I love the forest, almost as much as I love you. I just hope they aren't doing something terrible to the forrest, like cutting down the trees and burning plant or killing forest animals or any animals or-" started Link.

"Whoa, whoa whoa Link. Calm down. I'm almost certain they ran away because they were tired of being experimented on. I'm sure the forest life is safe." said Pit, completely ignoring Links flirtations.

Pit was so used to Links flirtations by now it just went right over his head, leaving him feeling neutral. Pit didn't LOVE Link but he most cerainly didn't hate him. "Mother wouldn't want me flying overhead in broad daylight. Last time I did the Air Force was called in because I was a U.F.O. The best part was when I landed they called the bomb squad. Good times..." said Pit.

Well, we're certainly not going to catch anyone with all the noise we're making. Besides, your mouth has better uses than speaking." said Link, with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Uh-huh..." said Pit, a little weirded out by that remark.

"Look over here. It's a tuft of white hair." said Link

"Are you sure it's not fur?" asked Pit

"Positive. It's too long to be fur, especially in early fall." said Link.

"Then I bet it's Allen's hair." said Pit.

"Look at the leaves that have fallen. They left us a pretty good trail to follow." said Link.

"Ameteurs." said Pit with a hair flip. "Dude, I feel like a proffesional when I'm with you. Awesome"

"Well, I have to. How else would I hunt the hunters who go out and try to kil innocent animals?" said Link.

As Link and Pit got deeper into the forest they noticed something. There were more and more tufts of black and white hair. Then there started to be shreds of cloth, which one could only to assume as clothing. That's when they looked closer and found drops of blood. "They were injured obviously." said Pit "But from what? Were... no... it's not possible."

"Anything is possible. Now, what were you going to say?" asked Link.

"There are these things called magicians. They're called this because they make people, specifically genetic mistakes "disapear". It is entirely possible that the old company sent magicians after them as revenge for my mother's companies recent purchases." explained Pit

"Harsh."

"Yeah, I kind of have a divine hatred for magicians. There's a special place in hell for them."

"An angel that knows what's in hell?"

"Ha-ha. Call me an angel again and get a fist in the stomach." said Pit, bitterly.

"Touchy."

As the pair continued they began to hear noices. Noices that sounded like fighting. "You hear that Link?" Pit asked.

Link only nodded, once again going mute. "Let's go!" said Pit as he ran forward.

Or rather glided forward. Sometimes Pit wouldn't touch the ground much, and he would not even notice. 'I wonder how much he weighs.' though Link 'Last time he told me, ever so proud for gaining a pound of weight, he was 78 pounds. That was a year ago. I bet he's a full 80 pounds now...'

As Pit and Link came into what was more or less of a clearing, they found out what was happening. "Kanda you asshole! You are SO going down!" shouted Allen, as he swung a fist at Kanda's stomach.

"GO CUT YOURSELF BEANSPROUT!" shouted Kanda, kicking Allen in the face.

"You freaking loser! What the hell is wrong with you!?" yelled Allen as he raked his hand across Kanda's face, drawing blood.

His hand... "So that's what they mutated on him. I kind of wondered." commented Pit, to Link.

The fighting pair didn't even notice the two commentators. Pit and Link looked at eachother and they both got out there bows.

"You get Kanda, I'll get Allen. You ready?" said Pit

Link nodded. "On my mark, one, two, two point five... three... five... FIRE!" said Pit.

Just then two identical arrows tore open the sky as they met their marks, square in the back. This, Kanda and Allen noticed.

"Ow!" shouted Allen.

"What the hell!?" yelled Kanda

"Good timing, don't you think so Link?" Pit said, looking to Link for recogntion.

Link nodded and slightly smiled. 'We are the best shots in the world. One programmed to do so, one born to do so. How could we miss such easy targets?' thought Link.

"Who the hell are you!? Explain yourselves!" Shouted Kanda.

"I do so love hunting. Don't you Link? Oh, did the prey say something? I forgot to listen..." said Pit, cocky.

Link shot Pit a look that meant 'watch yourself, unless you want to get cut'. "We were sent by Lady Palutena to retreive to very badly behaving children. I suggest you come peacefully." said Pit.

"But why did you have to hit us with arrows?" asked Allen, upset.

"It's to calm you. It's rather numbing. Trust me."

Seeing that Allen was still lost Pit explained deeper. "The tips are covered in something that makes you tired. Please, come back with us. I promise no more shooting you with arrows."

Allen got up and walked over to Pit. "Can you please pull it out? I'm not sure my arm can turn that way."

Pit pulled out the arrow as Kanda took out his arrow and pointed at Link. "I am SO not coming with you. I'm not going back to that HELL!" he shouted.

"Link, you know what to do." said Pit.

Link nodded, as he grabbed Allen's hand. "Please follow Link as he leads you away from the following scene. I promise Link doesn't bite. He'd have to open his mouth first... And his mouth has better uses than biting." said Pit, with a wink at Link.

Link's eyes opened wide with shock. 'Did he just...' thought Link completely perplexed. As Link lead Allen back to safety, shocked, Pit pulled apart the bow revealing daggers. "Do I really get to beat you up?" asked Pit.

"You won't win. You and I both know I'm stronger than you." said Kanda, pulling out a knife of his own.

"You're completly and utterly right. Any other day I would lose. Bad. But today is the day you have spent all of the previous night fighting Allen. Surely you must be tired. Oh, and I even forgot about that arrow I hit you with. So, what do you say? Care to be friends. Promise you don't have to hold my hand, just walk right out of here and we'll be fine."

"Never." spat Kanda.

"Very well." said Pit.

Kanda surprised Pit by making the first move. Pit dodged the exhausted attempt easily. And while he did it, came of the ground a few feet. "You can fly?You can fly..." said Kanda, wearily.

"Yes, I can." said Pit, flapping his wings for show.

Just then Pit bolted forward and managed to knock the wind out of the older boy's stomach and then stab him inbetween Kanda's shoulderblades. The taller male moaned, exhausted, but not defeated. Kanda swung his arm the held the knife around attempting to hit the angel. "Nice try, but I'm faster than that." said Pit, hovering two yards above the Earth.

As Pit dodged another blow he said "My mother told me about you. Aren't you supposed to be the PERFECT human weapon? Is this all I get? Some killing machine you are. You're just as strong as me, and Link and Allen, not weaker but not stronger."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted Kanda as he sloppily swung at Pit.

"You're a mess." said Pit. "Listen, buddy, you're huge. If you knock yourself out, I can't carry you back. Link couldn't even carry you back. If you don't give up now, I'll have to call mother and SHE'LL call someone in to come and get you. And we BOTH have our reasons for not wanting that. Care to coperate?"

"I'd rather die." said Kanda.

"Fine. I'll end this." said Pit.

That's when Pit jammed his blade into the older boy's back and drove it up to his neck. That's when Kanda lost it, turning on Pit he shrieked "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT AN ATTACK LIKE WILL WORK!? THEY GAVE ME MEDECINE TO GIVE ME REGENERATIVE QUALITIES! I CAN NEVER DIE! NO MATTER HOW HARD ANYONE TRIES TO KILL ME NOTHING WORKS! I CAN'T EVEN KILL MYSELF!"

"Don't you ever learn? I'm not trying to kill you. I just thought I'd put you to sleep." said Pit

Just then Kanda fainted. "The medicine finally works! Huh, and I thought I was Pit-iful..." Pit busted out laughing.

"Oh, I am ever so punny... It's to bad no one's around to hear that..."

Pit had to call his Mother for back-up. He just couldn't lug the older boy back all the way through the forest. Later that evening Palutena congratualted Link and Pit for another smash up hunting job. The rest of the foster family was glad Allen and Kanda came back unharmed. Well okay they were harmed, but they harmed each other.

Link went back home for the rest of the afternoon. But just as Pit layed down to go to sleep, he noticed the window was open. Just as Pit was about to close it a hand grabed the bottom of the window and a figure pulled itself into Pit's room. "Geeze, Link, must you give me a heart-attack every time you come to see me?" asked Pit.

"Sorry. But Pit... what's up. You've been way more reckless then you usually are when we're hunting. You're never cocky..." said Link.

"Eh? Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not, don't lie to me Pit..."

Pit was silent when Link said "You've been having that nightmare again... haven't you?"

"You think I would have nightmares about scientists holding me down and cutting me open... But no..." Pit started. "The scariest one of all is the one with my father in it. I can't remember much but..."

Pit started crying. "Oh Link, I'm so stupid... and weak..."

"No you're not." said Link, wrapping the crying angel in a hug "You're just stressed out... maybe it's insomnia... Come on, calm down before you give yourself a nose bleed..."

"Thanks Link... I'm a little scared to go to sleep though..." Pit admitted.

"Just think of somehing else while you sleep." said Link, sitting Pit down on the edge of his bed.

"How do I do that?" asked Pit, laying down.

"You'll just be thinking of what just happened the entire time you go to sleep..." said Link

"What... happened?"

Then, all of the sudden Link softley, pressed his lips against the angels. As Pit registered how nice Link felt, and what had just happened he shouted "AGGH! STILL NOT GAY!"

Pit, shocked, and shoved Link on the floor. "PIT WHO'S IN YOU ROOM!?" Shouted Palutena. coming towards Pit's room.

"ACK! Bye Pit Love You!" Link said quietly, jumping out the window.

Pit was so shocked he couldn't move even enough to turn his head as his mother entered the room. "Pit... you shouldn't leave the window open! You'll catch a cold." said Palutena, as she shut Pit's window for him.

"I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone..." said Pit's mother as she leaned over and gave Pit a kiss, much to his disaproval.

"Eww, Mom..." Pit complained as he rubbed the spot on his forhead his mother had kissed.

"Go to sleep." said Palutena, sternly.

'Link's lips are softer...' thought Pit and then 'AHH! WHAT AM I SAYING!? I DON'T WANT LINK OR MY MOTHER TO KISS ME!'

That night Pit slept well, and could not remember any of his dreams but thought them to be good ones.


End file.
